Insanity (jeff the killer horror story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Jeff Keaton. New to the neighborhood, but holds a dark secret. One day, Jane Arkinsaw's friend goes missing. Can he be responsible for her disappearance? When she's ready to kill you, don't let her say, "Let's see what you're insides look like." Rated M for language, gore and blood. No love story this time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity (jeff the killer horror story)**_

_**My very first creepypasta story! I hope you all enjoy! And, a very special SPECIAL thank you to MBK or aka Patrick Ferguson on YouTube for letting me use the name David Keaton and the last name Keaton for this story! I'll make ya proud!**_

_**Also, due to less popularity and negativity on the trailer that I created, The Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love story (Sesshomaru love story) has been DISCONTINUED! In the end, I got tired of people and others slamming on how terrible it is. Will I make a Sesshomaru fanfiction? Truth be told, I really don't know. Right now, I'm trying to finish the stories that I have already created and to have my two biggest hits to continue to be popular; To Ever Love Such a Devil and Lullay, Black Butler.**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Come little Smiles! The time has come to bring this world to never ending darkness!" I run as fast as I can to the graveyard. Sweat, blood and tears rundown my body. I wear a black turtleneck dress that goes down to the knees and sleeves down to my wrists. And flat, thigh high silver boots. My hand holds a hacking saw, rusted and full of blood. Finally, passing the forest that leads me to the cemetery. I stop and look at the moon; almost midnight. I walk around and there he is. Sitting on a gravestone, is HIM! I don't know his name; pale white skin, burnt, no eyelids, a mouth that looks like it will never frown again. White, dirty hoodie, black pants and shoes. He raises his knife at me. "Have you come to join the Smile army?"

"Never!" We charge at each other.

_**~buzz buzz buzz~ **_My eye jolt open, I'm in my room, under my covers. I look at my clock; 5:45am. It's Friday, finally. I shut the alarm off and put on Pandora, Within Temptation's The Howling is playing. I put on skinny blue jeans, white tight camisole and a big blue slanted tank top that has a picture of a skull. I also add on black and white stripped fingerless gloves. I brush my hair, which is red with black highlights and put on heavy eye makeup.

I guess you can call me an 'emo' or 'goth', but, how can you say that when I'm in sports and the literature club? I'm in a class of my own. They say you express yourself by your clothing.

I go to the kitchen and see my mom, dad, and my little brother, Jake, in his high chair; he's 15 months. My mother notices me,

"Good morning, Dear."

"Morning, mom."

"Your breakfast is almost done." I grab my cup of coffee and sit at the dining table with my father, reading the morning newspaper.

"Do you think, Jane, it's time for you to wear a more appealing wardrobe?"

"Yeah, eventually. I still want to be 'me' for a little while longer. Can I at least wait until I go away for college?" My father sighs,

"Jane, I just want you to be prepared for sudden meetings and interviews for your career."

"I will, don't worry about it." My mother brings my breakfast over,

"Oh, that's right. Do you work today, Jane?"

"Not today; tomorrow though from 9am – noon."

"We have new neighbors moving in today and we are seeing them tonight for dinner."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know the rest of the family, but, Emily is her name and she has two boys about your age. You might see them today."

"Okay." Hopefully, they're cool.

I arrive at school, and I see my friend, Marlon, with her short blond hair, covering her right eye, only left hazel eye exposing and her Rise Against tote bag with her tight blue jeans and black flip flops and purple washed best, and black and white tight long sleeve shirt.

"Oh yeah! Last day for the week, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. Our grades are gonna be posted after school, if you wanna see them."

"Not really; I already know what it is." The first five minute bell ring,

"Better get going, I'll see ya, Marlon."

"You'll know where I'll be if you need a break." A bathroom that is hardly usable anymore due to the newer ones. I reach to the first class of the day, Anatomy AP. No, not because I want to gross out my classmates, which is a bonus, but, it's something the school advisor had me doing for when I go away to college and stuff. I sit few rows back from the desk and when I turn my head to the door, two new boys came in with yellow slips,

'_Huh? I've never seen them before.' _Both were wearing black, one boy look like he could be part of a groupie. Fade out, ripped sleeves, black T-shirt, dark grey pants, black shoes. While, the other one look like he is one that don't like to open up real easily. Long, black hair, black coat. I didn't pay much detail to rest of his clothing but, he had dark eyes. No, I'm not falling for him, this isn't a love story, by the way, but his eyes look like there was a secret. Something that went very wrong They both stand at the front. The teacher, Mrs. Tanner, says,

"Class, we have new students here."

'_Duh.' _

"Please give David Keaton and Jeff Keaton your warmest Maryland welcome." Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm attending Maryland High School. "Please, boys. Find an empty seat." The boy, David, I think, sat in front of the teacher's desk, while the other, Jeff, sat behind him. I narrow my eyes at Jeff, who is slouched over his desk. I know something's not right. If they are like this now, I hate to see exactly what will happen when he snaps.

"Jane Arkinsaw! Whoo hoo! Top of the class – AGAIN! As expected!" As Marlon points the list that has our class and GPA. "Come on! Let's go and celebrate!" Meaning smoke some joint with a few rebel seniors and dropouts. And we're sophomores, if you REALLY want to know.

"Thanks, but not tonight. We have new neighbors and I'm suppose to be there. And, I don't want to have the smell of smoke around my brother anymore."

"Oh, okay. No problem." Marlon smiles.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

"Ms. Jane Arkinsaw." We look and there's three prep girls, Lauren, Victoria and Ashley. And probably the biggest snobs of the school. All have blond hair, skinny to where, I think they are either vegatarians and don't want to have a hint of meat due to probably them thinking and believing that they would be fat immediately, or they would eat so much on purpose, they would throw up. Let me sum it up; they can be Yearbook's Most Likely to be the skinny, teeny-weeny shirts with a little dog inside the purse; Kim Kardasian and Nicole Hilton. Ashley comes to me,

"Congrats on being number one AGAIN."

"You're super smart!" says Victoria.

'_And you're dumber than rocks.'_

"World's smartest loner." Says Lauren. Ashley comes to me and shoves me to the ground. Marlon comes by me, "Later, losers." The three leave.

"Those bitches."

"Don't worry, Marlon. They'll get wheat they deserve eventually."

I used to be part of the prep squad and the popular club. My hair was a light brunette and it was just us, until we became freshmen in high school. Marlon was new to town; she moved from Michigan and Lauren, Victoria and Ashley started to tease people like Marlon that weren't like us; popular, cool and prep. I stayed out of the fights. Behind their backs, I started to hand out with Marlon. They found out, eventually and disbanded me from the group. Marlon got me back on my feet and taught me everything about the gothic world, though she did respect me on doing clubs due for the college purposes.

"Wow. You've been having that dream lately, haven't you?" says Marlon, leaning next to my locker while I grab my books.

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"Maybe just a random night."

"Let's hope so." Locking my locker and walking to the front, "Did you see the new kids?" I ask.

"Umm, who are they? I'm not in class enough to know." She scratches her head.

"Jeff Keaton and David Keaton."

"Hmm…never heard of them. Here's my stop." We say our goodbyes and she goes to the pickup area and I put my earbuds in and walk home. That dream, yes, is still in my head. It was one of those eery feeling. I turn around the corner and I see a fight going on.

"Hey – what!" I look closely and it was the Keaton brothers, getting in it with the star football quarterback, Mile Hillen and his friend, Manuel Rodriguez. I run to them, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Manuel sees me,

"Oh, crap! It's that Arkinsaw freak! Let's bail!" Manuel and Miles leave the Keaton brothers shaken and beaten. I go to them,

"Hey, are you okay?" David shoves me aside and says,

"Are you stupid!? We had them if you never showed up! Come on, Jeff!" As he walks away, with Jeff following him.

"You're welcome!" I said annoyed. Wait…they entered a house that is literally right next to mine…THESE guys are my neighbors!?

…

Fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Insanity (jeff the killer horror story)_**

**_ Chapter Two_**

"Welcome home, dear. How's your day?" Asks my Mother. Smiling,

"It's good." _'Sucks.'_

"Did you meet our neighbors yet?"

"No." _'Yes.'_

"Oh. You must have been busy with your schoolwork."

"Sure." _'Not really.'_

"Get dressed properly now; they'll be coming soon."

"Okay." I go upstairs, dropping my backpack on the floor, taking my clothes off and putting on a silk red strapless dress above the knees and black heels; father runs his own cleaning products and we go to conventions every year and MANDATORY to dress up formally. Got an issue? Well, screw you.

6:00pm arise and the doorbell rings. Father opens,

"Welcome."

"Hello, there. We are pleased to finally meet you." A lady walks in, black flats, fade out blue jeans and a nice black dress up shirt. She looks to be in her early 30's. She had brunette hair that was a messy do.

"Hi, there," Mother says as the lady notices my mom, holding my brother, Jake and myself standing next to her.

"I'm Emily and these are my sons, Jeff and David." David, hands in pocket and in a boared tone,

"She's seen us already, mom. No need to re-introduce."

"But, this is a respectable way so everyone knows your name."

"Tsk." I give a glare at David,

_'What an ass.'_

We sat at the dinner table; Jake is in his high chair, mom next to him and Emily next to her, across is Jeff and I and David and dad are sitting across from each other.

_'Well, this is uncomfortable.' _Emily says,

"So, Jane, I heard alot about you all over town about your outstanding performance at school."

"Yep; she's our star in this little town." When dad says little, he means LITTLE. We live in Breathedsville, Maryland, with population of 254. Look it up. David glares in my direction, "It's nothing to be all excited on. I want to help others; that's my dream and to be a role model who believes they can't do it."

"Eh! Enough mushy stuff. You're suppose to be a goth, aren't you?"

"ANYWAYS!" Mom, trying to break the fight. "Emily, where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm unemployed, actually. My husband died and I'm earning his benefits. And, i'm home, taking care of my sons."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was long ago." My dad says,

"Jeff, you've been quiet all night, son."

"I...I just don't have anything to say."

Night went on and they finally leave. I go upstairs and I'm ready to close my curtains, then I see a figure stand outside. Rain start to fall hard. Truth to be told, I got scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Jane!"

"Uh, yes?" I turn my head to the hallway,

"Jake wants you. He keeps saying ' Ja Ja.'"

"Be there in a bit." I turn back outside and the figure disappear. I lock the window and close the curtains, getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Hi there! All items here are 20% off and buy 1 tee, get 1 50%." Work is slow, as usually, but it is almost lunch time. I lean at the cash register and my boss, Donny, comes to me and says,

"You okay? You look pale." He is a little taller than me, brown mo-hawk hair, brown eyes, stubble face, slender figure and nose pierced and mouth pierced.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Jake isn't feeling too good; I think he got something from the other kids at daycare. And I think he gave it to me. I'm fine though. I just took some aspirin."

"That's good. I'm just checking on you, as well as the others. Maddy," the other co-worker, "is that way too." We are working at Hot Topic, if you REALLY wanted to know. "Almost time for you to leave. Got plans? And please, don't say homework."

"Come on, Donny. You know better than that." Then,

"Hey, Jane!" I turn and it's Marlon, coming in with bags of clothes and books.

"Hey, Marlon!"

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, in a few."

* * *

"Wow, that's creepy. A guy was standing outside your house?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get a good look at him? Maybe you can report it."

"I will, if it happens again. So, the Keatons come over last night for dinner."

"Oh, geez. How well did that work?"

"Jeff was awfully quiet and David didn't like that I was into mushy stuff."

"Like your dreams of helping others, even though you're a goth? Yeah, in his defense, I can see that."

"Thanks, Marlon." Glaring at Marlon,

"Although in your defense, I respect you doing something that will make a really good example for Jake."

"He's the reason that I am doing this."

The day went on,

"Do you REALLY have homework?"

"Only just reading some pages in Literature. No biggie; why?"

"I got invites," flashing tickets, "To a rave tonight!"

"Marlon."

"Okay, okay. They're actually for next Saturday."

"Better."

"I got an appointment that Saturday morning, but I can squeeze into going. Been a while since I've gone to one of those."

"That's the spirit!" Then, I was bumped hard into my shoulder.

"WHAT!" It was David Keaton.

"What's you're issue, bitch?"

"You better quit following me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Jane, he wasn't the one staring in your house last night, is he!?" Marlon freaks out.

"WHAT!? Are you fucking crazy!?"

"D." Jeff appears in the middle of us. "Just stop D." Then, they both leave.


	3. Author's Note

Today's Date is November 5th, 2015

No, this not a cancellation chapter. This is actually going to show up as a chapter for all of the current stories I am writing. This is a note to everyone that is in the Milwaukee, Wisconsin area, and if they want to see me, I'll be up at the Ponyville Ciderfest convention on Saturday, November 8th, 2014. I will be cosplaying as Princess Luna.

And for Lullay, Black Butler (sebastian michaelis love story), the 1st chapter for the second installment of Lullay, Black Butler II is up and ready to read now!

Keep me on your watch!


End file.
